


Just a Taste of Illusion

by shardsofglass (rayoflight)



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayoflight/pseuds/shardsofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod stumbles upon a personal video of Luke and his partner Abbie and he simply cannot put it down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Taste of Illusion

Ichabod sat in his cabin fiddling with the smartphone Abbie had gifted him.

He had gotten rather adept at navigating the device, considering his very short acquaintance with the technology.  As his fingers lightly swiped the screen, he watched the various images of his partner in various scenarios fly across the screen.

There was Abbie’s brilliant smile as she stood next to Corbin at her graduation from police Academy. He looked proud and she looked rather charming in her formal police uniform.  

There was an image of Abbie with her friends, her face an exaggerated pout which he couldn't help but grin at….

He scrolled again and the screen went black.

He momentarily panicked, thinking he had somehow damaged the device, but then he remembered Abbie’s patient words _“It’s fine, Ichabod as long as you don’t drop it too hard, it is highly unlikely that you’ll break it.”_

The screen flickered and showed the interior of a room moving strangely… Very much like the plays in the TV box machine.

 c 

_“Abs… Abs…  What are you doing?”_

 

_“Um tying to brish mah teeh.”_

 

Ichabod frowned, as he came to the realization that this was in fact her ex-lover Luke’s voice.  He had recorded moving images from within Abbie’s home as he walked through it.

He watched as the image moved to Abbie’s bathing room and there she stood in her bathrobe, furiously scrubbing her teeth with a foamed implement.

 

 _“You look cute…”_ he said.

 

 _“Ge ow--!”_  she took a moment to spit.  

 

_“You are not recording me with that thing!”_

 

_“Aww Abs, I have to preserve this moment for posterity.”_

 

Abbie turned on the faucet and wet her fingers, while Luke reached a hand for her hips.  She flicked water at him in a feeble attempt to ward him off but he kept coming.

She let out a high-pitched scream which morphed into a full-bodied laugh as Luke tickled her.

Ichabod’s cheeks flared at the realization that this was such a personal moment for his partner, but he couldn’t stop watching.

...A result of his curiosity and fascination with seeing Abbie in much happier times.

The screen jumped to a blue blur and the unmistakable sound of kisses and bodies sliding together.

 

_“Is it on?”_

 

_“Yeah.”_

 

_“Oh god I can’t believe I’m doing this…”_

 

_“You don’t have to.-”_

 

There were more kissing noises.

 

_“No. I promise I’m good.”_

 

The camera shifted in perspective and Ichabod realized he had been looking at a blanket. It lifted and swerved around and there was Abbie’s face in close-up laying upon a satin pillow.  Her lips were kiss-swollen, her hair fanned out, her eyes dilated. She was the most tempting vision he had ever seen. He frowned at how arrested he was at this. At how starkly intimate this was...no matter how false. This was not for his eyes, but for Luke's.

 

_“Hi babe.”_

 

 _“Hi.”_  she replied shyly, as she briefly covered her eyes with her fingers and giggled.

 

Luke’s hand appeared onscreen and stroked her cheek. As it swept across her lips, she kissed it.

 

_“...You. are so fucking. beautiful.”_

 

The camera panned down, revealing Abbie’s form clad in a pink lace bra and a matching scrap a fabric below, which covered her short women’s hair and the pleasures beyond. He tapped the screen to pause it and let out a huff of air he hadn't realized he was holding.  He glanced around his cabin, feeling a sense of wrongness in doing this, but not being able to help himself.

He was, of course, completely alone. His witch wife rarely appeared to him, and only did so briefly and with the cryptic burden of a mission.

He had stopped thinking of her as his wife and had begun to think of her as an odd spectre of evasive clues.

Still, he was a man, alone with his own devices, and his beautiful partner was being seduced in moving images before him. Abbie was extraordinary in all manner of ways and he found himself enthralled like nearly every man seemed to be about her.

He had, of course, indulged in the wayward thought about her, -the stray dream, and if he took hold of himself upon waking _on occasion_ … He knew it was not a rare nor an unheard of folly.  Men _surely_ had not changed that much.

As of now, he walked towards his room, the image still paused at the apex of her pink-lace-clad sex, removing his clothing as he went, his heart thumping out a desperate little gallop.   He would soon know what it was to have her or get as close as a man bound by duty as he could possibly get.  The indiscretion also was not lost on him.  There was a twinge of excited guilt that was swallowed whole by the magnitude of his want.

He slid into his large four poster bed, took up the framed photo adorning the end table, and removed the photo, flipping it so the image would be hidden.  It was a woman smiling... -perhaps Corbin’s wife? It mattered not.

He then placed the smart phone at an angle using the frame to brace the device upright so that he could see it, while he lay on his side and found _other ways_ to occupy his hands.

He closed his eyes briefly, fighting off his conscience once again and huffed another breath before tapping his finger on the screen again, resuming the film.

 

_“Abs…”_

 

The camera’s image blurred for a moment as Ichabod heard wet smooching sounds. The image then refocused and he could tell that Luke had kissed Abbie’s lace-clad nethers.

_“You’re so sweet, girl.  I could eat you all day.”_

__

Ichabod watched as Luke’s fingers teased the edge of the scrap of fabric and once again the image blurred.  

So far, Ichabod had only just barely allowed his hand to rest on his hardening length, but he felt himself shiver at Luke’s pronouncement.  He had so longed to know his lieutenant's taste.

If her lips were as tempting below as they were above… Like shiny plump ripened fruit and oddly held the aroma of fruit, as well.

He grunted slightly at a vivid image of himself licking her through those lace panties and he spread the moisture that was now leaking from him, down his length squeezing enough to make him hiss.

_“Abbie.  Take off your bra…”_

__

Luke said and the image trembled slightly as Ichabod knew the man’s hands were shaking. He scoffed at his lack of restraint, his lack of discipline.  It was his role to entertain her...Not the other way around.

Still, as he watched Abbie bite the corner of her lower lip coyly and blink at the screen, at _him_  her hands dropping to the front clasp and then allowing her perfect breasts to spill forth, all ponderings were forgotten as he began to stroke in earnest imagining his mouth paying tribute to them.  

Luke only briefly fondled and squeezed the them both, while Crane mulled over the conflicting emotion at seeing some other man’s hands freely touching her.  The jealousy and arousal.  The absolute certainty in his mind that the lieutenant had not been properly seen-to by this _former beau_ of hers.

_“God your tits are the best.  I want you to touch yourself until you come and then I want you to suck me off, Abs.”_

Ichabod swallowed dryly as he watched Abbie shift on the bed, her hands descending to her pleasure.

The camera however stayed on her face and her perfect breasts.

He watched her eyes close and her mouth drop open as a tiny yelp escaped her, as she touched herself.

Ichabod began to stroke in earnest.  “ _oh...if you let me abbie. I would… I WOULD  do so-so much, whatever you wanted, oh abbie….mmm!!_ ”  he exclaimed as the tempo of his stroke increased and he felt the pressure building within. He wanted to do so much...so much!! Taste every inch of her until she was wild with lust, watch her body take his length as he slid into her, her face contorted in pleasure and yes, love for him. Make her reach the highest height she's ever experienced.

He watched Abbie’s face become flush with the slight sheen of perspiration from her efforts. He could hear and see her body undulating against her hand…

He imagined his hands encircling her waist and pulling her into his confident thrust while she surrendered herself to her pleasure.

_“Ahhh -ahhh!!’_

__

_“That’s it babe”._

_“Ahbeee!! Please!”_ he rasped as he was close to his own end, himself.

 

Then Abbie’s eyes fell closed and her lower lip trembled in a grimace as she yelped once more.

Ichabod let out a long groan as wave after wave of his release dampened the corner of his sheet.

He was loose and trembling as he reached forward to switch off the device.  He did not wish to see Abbie’s perfect lips wrapped around another man’s length.

He imagined what it would be to sleep next to her, to have her nestled within the curve of him in the afterglow, the aroma of her sex mingled with his own in the air, on his beard, on her skin…

He imagined lightly stroking her sweat dampened forehead, kissing it and then her mouth, wrapping his arms around her, tucking her in as close as she could be without them merging into one, while he whispered endearments into her hair.

He imagined her looking into his soul with those eyes of hers and he found his own eyes welling up. Before he shut those thoughts down, _that deep ache_  gripped him tight and he drifted off to sleep, dreaming of what he could never have.


End file.
